


and says

by troubledsouls



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9495704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls





	

tylers knees dig into the carpet. most of his upper body is collapsed on the floor. 

josh fucks into him, fingers gripping his hips hard enough to bruise. there are tears in tyler eyes. 

tylers already cum twice, all over his stomach and the carpet. he feels disgusting, dirty, but he lets josh keep going. 

tyler pressed his face to the dirty carpet and cries.


End file.
